Second Chance
by Mrs. Hermione Potter
Summary: An H/H (who else?) ficlet. Hermione makes the mistake of her life in Seventh Year, and she and Harry break up. Five years later they meet up at a Hogwarts reunion. Will their love get a second chance? Please R&R!!!
1. The BreakUp

DISLAIMER - I own nothing you recognize. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. So, don't sue me.  
  
Summary: An H/H (who else?) ficlet. Hermione makes the mistake of her life in Seventh Year, and she and Harry break up. Five years later they meet up at a Hogwarts reunion. Will their love get a second chance? Please R&R!!!  
  
* A/N * Hey everyone! This is just a short little ficlet. It will probably be two or three chapters at the most. I'm sorry this first one is so short, but it is just a kind of prelude to the next chapter, which is what the story is really about. Please R&R!!! I'll really appreciate it!  
  
  
  
SECOND CHANCE  
  
The Break-Up  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand by the lake. They were enjoying a romantic spring sunset when the giant squid's tentacle flew out of the water, soaking Harry. Harry just stood there, saturated and dumbstruck as Hermione fell on all fours laughing.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Harry asked with a mischievous air.  
  
"No!" Hermione barley managed to blurt out for all her laughter. "I think it's downright hilarious!"  
  
"Hmm.we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" Harry walked up to Hermione and picked her up.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing? You are getting me soaked!" Hermione struggled playfully. Harry walked over to the edge of the lake. He wadded into the water and began to swing Hermione back and forth.  
  
"Harry James Potter, if you drop me into that water, I swear I'll - " Harry, however, never got to find out what Hermione was going to do to him. Hermione landed with a great splash in the water. Harry dove in after her. She stood up and started to ring out her hair as Harry popped up next to her. She tried to look at him in her best Professor McGonagall look, but she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What was that, Herm?" Harry asked, pulling Hermione into him. "What exactly are you going to do me?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"This!" She kissed him with such force that they both fell over, kissing all the while. Hermione was on Harry's lap, both of them up to their chests in water, kissing with amazing passion, when Harry said it.  
  
"Hermione, I love you." Hermione leaned away from Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you." Harry repeated. Hermione's mind was racing. He loved her? Love? Did she love him? How could she tell if this was true love? They were still in school. Hermione stood up and took a small step back.  
  
"Harry, I." Hermione began uncertainly. Harry stood up.  
  
"Hermione, what's the matter? Don't you love me?" Hermione was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I.I don't know! Harry, I just don't know! We are just kids!"  
  
"Hermione, we are leaving school in a few weeks! We'll be adults then. Three weeks, Herm. Now, are you telling me you don't love me?" Hermione took another step back. She shook her head.  
  
"Harry." Tears began to stream down her face. "I don't. just.I .I can't!" Hermione ran at full speed back to the castle. Harry stood there, still in the water, in complete shock. 


	2. The Reunion

DISLAIMER - I own nothing you recognize. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. So, don't sue me.  
  
Summary: An H/H (who else?) ficlet. Hermione makes the mistake of her life in Seventh Year, and she and Harry break up. Five years later they meet up at a Hogwarts reunion. Will their love get a second chance? Please R&R!!!  
  
* A/N * Hey everyone! Here's Chapter Two. Also, could any of you possible tell me how to center, bold or italicize something? Because when I write stuff on word they are centered, bold or italicized, but then I post it and it isn't anymore. Also, when I do three periods in a row, it just changed that to one dot. I'm fairly new here, and if anyone could explain that stuff to me, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! R&R!!!  
  
SECOND CHANCE  
  
The Reunion  
  
Hermione looked in her mirror and brushed out her hair for the hundredth time. It was very unlike Hermione to act like this, but she couldn't help it. In a few moments time, she would be returning to Hogwarts for her five- year reunion. Most of her friends, except for Ron and Lavender (who were on their honeymoon in Taiwan) would be there. Hermione sighed. Frankly, she couldn't care less about most of her old friends. It was Harry she was nervous and excited about seeing. She hadn't spoken to him since the incident at the lake.  
  
Looking back on those last three weeks of school, Hermione was on the verge of tears. She had loved Harry; she simply hadn't known how much she truly needed him. Why hadn't she said anything? Why was she so stupid? Hermione had practically lived in the library, studying for her NEWTS, for those final three weeks. She hated herself for her rash actions. She looked around the room, presently unable to look at her reflection.  
  
A picture of her and Harry the Christmas of their Seventh Year caught her eye. Harry was sitting on a huge red armchair by the fire, Hermione on his lap. They were smiling and hugging. Hermione wanted nothing more than to go back to those carefree times. When her picture self kissed Harry's, Hermione's tears began to fall freely. She was still very much in love with Harry Potter. She needed him back, but would he forgive her? She had broken his heart, and then cut him off for five whole years. Hermione preformed a quick spell to remove her tearstains as she sighed. She had to at least try. Hermione stood up.  
  
"Here goes." Hermione said to herself nervously before Apparating to Hogsmede.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen!" Dumbledore's warm voice filled the Great Hall. She was standing by Parvati, and had yet to see Harry. "Can you believe it had been an entire five years since you left this place? Time does fly, doesn't it? Well, until dinner in a few hours time, feel free to walk about the grounds and talk amongst yourselves! Have a wonderful time!" Dumbledore sat down and began to talk with Professor McGonagall. Hermione looked around for Harry. He didn't seem to be there.  
  
"Oh! Seamus!" Parvati cried, seeing her ex-boyfriend. She rushed over to give him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. They had remained great friends after their break-up. Hermione, now alone, decided to walk around a bit. She exited the Great Hall and walked slowly down to the lake.  
  
Memories flooded Hermione on the walk across the grounds. She truly missed this place. Almost as much as she missed the friends she had had here. She had kept a loose contact with Ron and Lavender over the years, but she was kept very busy with her work on The Daily Prophet, where she was the editor.  
  
It was rare that someone as young as Hermione is would have this job, but Hermione had shown great dedication to her work (partially due to her lack of a life otherwise, and partially because of her personal oath to ensure the paper never stoops to the level it was at when Rita Skeeter worked there).  
  
Hermione reached the lake and sat down against the trunk of the tree directly next to the place where the incident (as Hermione had taken to calling it) had occurred. Being here was almost too much for Hermione. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She shut them and a single tear fell. Her head dropped into her hands as the tears began to stream down her cheeks.  
  
"Why?" She whispered to herself. "Why were you so damn stupid, Hermione? You loved him. You still love him!" She leaned her head back up against the tree; her eyes squeezed shut, unable to look at the lake.  
  
"Maybe you just needed to be sure," A voice said from above her. Hermione looked up to see Harry, lowering himself to sit down next to her. "Maybe you just needed to be sure." Harry repeated, putting his arm around Hermione and pulled her in to cry on his shoulder. "Don't cry, Hermione. I understand. You just needed more time." They sat in silence for a moment, Hermione crying on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"But I was so awful, Harry. I was so awful to you." Hermione said between sobs. "I ran away and I ignored you for five years! How can you forgive me, Harry?" Hermione pulled away to look Harry directly in the eyes.  
  
"Herm, it's not like I made any serious effort to get you back. I wish I had. I loved you so much. I should have followed you." Hermione, though extremely touched and relived by Harry's words, was hurt by the past tense of love. She didn't break eye contact with him for a moment.  
  
"Well, then here goes. Harry James Potter, I love you. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you forever, no matter what. I'm sorry I didn't tell you so five years ago. The thought that if I had, we could have spent the last five years together plagues me every night. I love you, Harry." She paused. "The ball is in your court now."  
  
Harry looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. He could tell she hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I love you. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you forever, no matter what. I hate that we missed out on the last five years together, and don't want to miss another moment with you." Hermione broke into the first true smile she had shown for five long years. Harry opened his arms and Hermione flew into them at record speed. Oh, It felt good to be in Harry's arms again! Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead and them moved down to her lips. They shared the most amazing kiss they had ever had.  
  
The squid's tentacle raised itself and fell into the water with a mighty splash, soaking Harry and Hermione. They broke apart, laughing.  
  
"Déjà vu, much?" Hermione said laughing. They stood up, and Harry quickly picked Hermione up and carried her over to the lake.  
  
"Harry James Potter," Hermione began, again, with a gigantic smile. "If you drop me into that water, I swear I'll - " Harry tossed Hermione into the water. Hermione landed with a splash. Harry dove in after her. She stood up and started to ring out her hair as Harry popped up next to her. Hermione's smile couldn't possible be any bigger.  
  
"What was that, Herm?" Harry asked, pulling Hermione into him. "What exactly are you going to do me?"  
  
"This!" Hermione pulled Harry in for a kiss that seemed to make up for the five years they had lost. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, and the pair lost balance and fell into the water. Hermione was on Harry's lap, both of them up to their chests in water, kissing with amazing passion, when Harry said it, again.  
  
"Hermione, I love you."  
  
"And, I, Harry, love you."  
  
THE END  
  
* A/N * That's it everyone! Wasn't it sweet? Just a bunch of fluff, really, but everyone knows how amazing fluff is! Please (with whipped cream and sprinkles on top, of course) review!!!! I'll love you forever!! Thanks everyone!!! 


End file.
